Lost in Space
by Emrys.Days
Summary: While stuck on 21st Century Earth in New York City, something happens to Amber Janeway. She’s attacked, and killed. First responder Don Flack and his team of CSI’s have to find out who did it before Voyager leaves Earth… Can they solve it in time?
1. Part One Not a Good Day

Chakotay watched in horror as he saw the glint of a dagger. He stood there frozen for a second. He had to watch. He watched as his little girl, Amber, was brutally killed in the middle of a busy New York street. He felt the anger flare inside of him when the assailant repeatedly removed the blade and pushed it back inside her. His blood boiled… He could feel the anger and fear bubbling away inside him. Amber fell in a crumpled heap on the floor; a pool of crimson blood around her. Her chest heaving up and down, as she couldn't get enough oxygen in to her system. Chakotay ran over to Amber, screaming out her name, he fell, into the blood, at her side. He grabbed hold of her palled hand. Hoping that a strong grip would keep her here. A trickle of blood escaped out of the side of her mouth. He pleaded with her for her to hold on. Then screamed for someone to call an ambulance. Telling her that it'd be all okay. But deep down, in the pit of his stomach he knew it wouldn't. An ambulance pulled up at the side of the street and footsteps could be heard running towards them, a man appeared. He spoke words that didn't comprehend in Chakotay's mind. He heard fragments of speech and a wailing siren over everything. But his mind was set on Amber; to keep her alive.

Once Amber was safely in the ambulance and being drove away to have her life saved, the CSI's came. Chakotay looked down at his hands. Her blood covered him up to his elbows. Tears welled in his eyes. He sat down on the curb. Not really knowing what else he could do. The first responder was still there, Chakotay knows that he was told his name, but in the shock of it all, he blocked it out. It began with a D… he remembers that. The guy is talking to someone, it catches Chakotay's eye when he's pointed at, but he can't be bothered to move. He's lost something that can't be replaced to day. And that hurts. Someone was walking towards him, he looks up for a second to see a curly haired woman; he didn't have the energy to stand back up. She looked at the man that was standing beside her and pointed over to Chakotay. He nodded. She walked with a big rectangular case in one hand.

"My names Detective Stella Bonasera," She said, "What's yours?"

"Chakotay." Chakotay said simply. He was still staring at the blood on his hands, thinking to himself that it's gonna be one hell of a stain. Still half terrified about what had happened. "I couldn't get to her in time, he just kept going, he kept stabbing her… I couldn't stop him… I don't even know what she did wrong. He only stopped and ran off because I'd seen him… If she doesn't survive… What am I going to tell her mother?"

"Are you her father?" Chakotay nodded. "Perhaps you could give us a name?"

"Yeah, her names Amber Janeway. She's 15 years old. And were new here," Chakotay says, "Please tell me… will she survive?" Stella's breath caught in her throat, she didn't know. She looked at him with sympathy.

"I don't honestly know… But I'm sure she's got people to hold on for…" Stella said as she walked away nodding at a uniformed police officer took over from her to take his statement.

As Stella walked away she noticed the tattoo on Chakotay's head. She wondered about it, but then she dismissed it. She walked over to her friend Mac Taylor. She smiled as she took a sample of the ruby red blood that covered most of the floor. Then Mac's phone bleeped.

"They lost her half way there, they're sending the coroner over to pick the body up, do you want to tell him or shall I?" He said, sighing at the text message. Stella looked across at the shocked man standing… waiting for any news what so ever. He needed to know.

"I'll tell him… he's had a bad day…" Stella straitened up and began walking over towards Chakotay. She didn't want to tell him, he'd been though a lot today, she could tell, his eyes seemed to speck though his eyes. Mac watched Stella tell him what had happened. He saw his head bow down at the news. Stella's hand rubbed his shoulder, her lips moved but no sound hit Mac's ears, she was too far away. Chakotay went to move away to go home, but he stopped to look at Mac, who was shocked to be able to see the haunted look in Chakotay's eye. And Mac knew he had to find the killer.

Not long after Chakotay left, it started raining. Ruining the evidence. Cutting some of the chances of finding the killer. But still they probably had enough to find him… or her. He looked over to Stella; her hair had become slick with the grimy New York rain, she hunched her shoulders, trying to keep her self warm… Her eyes were weighed down by the ever larger rain drops that fell on her eye lashes. She looked at him back.

"This wasn't forecast…" She says, her breath turning to mist, and the rain tearing though it, as though it was nothing more than paper.

"Let's get what we've got back to the lab…" Mac said before leading Stella back towards the SUV.

_Randomnessismystyle_…! 3


	2. Part Two Questions and Answers

Chakotay walked in, rain soaked from the falling rain that had started once he'd left the place where Amber had been killed, it had washed away most of the blood on his hands, but he could still feel it. It was almost like Amber was grieving with him… The door to the small rented apartment slammed shut behind him. He heard someone in the other room get up. And wander in to where he'd come in. He looked up from his sodden trainers. It was his Kathryn. She saw in to his eyes, saw the grief. She saw the last few tears fall from his face. She jumped at him, surprising him with her strength.

"What happened?" She asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.

"I'm not sure yet, it all happened so quickly. One minuet I was laughing with Amber. The next is all scuffling shoes and blades. She's dead Kathryn… Amber's dead. She died on her way to the hospital… They tried to save her life but… they just couldn't. Oh Kathryn I tried to keep her safe… I failed." The apology wasn't spoken, but Kathryn could hear it thick in his voice. Tears began to fall again. "Kathryn? Are you okay? Do you want a drink?"

"No," she hissed at him, Chakotay looked away from the love of his life. He looked at anything but her, "How could you let this happen, Chakotay?"

"I… I don't know… It… I…" Chakotay was genually lost for words. He didn't know what to say to Kathryn. So he gave up. He didn't say anything other than; "People will be around tomorrow to ask some questions." Before he went to their room. Hoping that he wouldn't be made to sleep on the couch.

The next morning the door bell rang, it echoed though the whole house; Chakotay woke up and opened the curtains; sun light drenched the room with its fiery rays. It was a rare delight after 5 years of roaming though space. The door bell rang again. He heard some one pad towards it, and the lock slide back. Hushed voices raised though the air to his ears; he sat back down on the bed and stroked Kathryn's hair. She didn't stir in her sleep. He kissed the top of her head before silently grabbing his dressing gown and opening the door and retreating down the stairs.

When he got down there two people were sitting at the breakfast bar talking to Tom and B'Elanna. They didn't know yet. He cleared his throat so that he was heard. They all looked around at him, nodding. He didn't feel as lost as he did yesterday. Chakotay studied the two new comers. He recognised one of them from the day before, he was the first responder. Tom and B'Elanna left them to it. Quickly ushering Neelix back into the other room. Leaving him with two strangers, alone.

"Morning Mr. Chakotay, I'm Detective Lindsay Monroe Messer, and I am Detective Flack," Chakotay nodded, understanding…

"You remember Flack right?" She asked. Chakotay nodded again. He hadn't said a word; he hadn't needed to use them yet.

"We want to know everything you saw and did, as well as DNA and finger prints." Detective Flack said. Chakotay nodded as he took a deep breath. He hadn't slept much that night because he'd been over it so many times.

"I was walking with Amber, I'd met her after work after school, we're close… she was laughing about something… it escapes my mind now. Something stupid she'd done at school. She stops a second and I go a head a bit. Only then she screams out. I swing around… The dagger… catches my eye as I see it in the sun light…" Chakotay's eyes go glassy as he leaves the world for a second. "He sinks the dagger into her skin over and over… then I shout and he runs away with out a second look, I run over to Amber. I'm knelt in her blood. I grab her hand and squeeze it… I shout for an ambulance and help… Then Mr. Flack here shows up. That's all I know that you don't know." Chakotay looked at them again. Detective Monroe Messer had got a q-tip.

"I need a DNA sample. Open your mouth please." Chakotay opened his mouth and Detective Monroe Messer did what she had to do. "Thank you," She said.

After that the two Detectives left and questions needed to be answered.

Chakotay sighed as he closed the door behind him. Then he wished that it was still open. He might have escaped from B'Elanna's wraith of heated questions. Every word she spoke was another twist to the dagger. Another punch in the ribs, another reminder of what he could have done to save her. Chakotay knew that it would be no use tying to avoid one question… He could see it coming. He could feel the tears stinging his eyes…

"Where is Amber?" B'Elanna asked. He couldn't answer. He just couldn't make his vocal chords work. He looked up at her, he tried to blink his tears away but it wasn't working… he could feel the hot tears run down his face. B'Elanna let out a small; "Oh, no," under her breath. Because she'd worked it out. Arms encircled Chakotay and he looked around to see Kathryn.

"It wasn't your fault." Kathryn said as Chakotay cried in to her shoulder. Letting every single tear that he hadn't let go of at the scene, fall now.

"He didn't do it," Lindsay said, totally believing in the words that she'd just said. "He loved her too much, that DNA we found, won't belong to him…"

Don just nodded, he couldn't figure out what to think, but, he knew how Chakotay must have been feeling, losing someone he loved. But they climbed in to the SUV, and drove back to the Crime Lab where Lindsay would get Adam on that DNA as fast as she could.

_Randomnessismystyle…! 3_


	3. Part Three Memories of The Past 15 Years

Chakotay laid on his side, tears were still streaming down his face. But his eyes weren't in this world… they were in the world of a bygone age. He wanted to remember every single second they were together, all bar the last few. He wanted to remember her laugh, and how it reminded him of her mom.

His mind took him back to the day Kathryn told him she was pregnant.

'_I was sat in Kathryn's chair while she was down in sick bay… it was only because she didn't feel right… Probably space flu or something; is what she said, but I can tell its something more than that… You get to know things about people when you spend enough time with them. The turbo lift doors open and Kathryn steps out. She walks directly to her ready room; motioning for me to follow her. I do. I see the make up trails down her face… I guess the one day she decides to put some on is the day she's made to cry… The doors to her ready room swish closed and we stand in silence now. She stands directly toe to toe with me. _

"_As your captain I need to inform you that I am pregnant…" Kathryn says, my jaw drops a foot, "As your lover, I need to tell you that you're the father." _

_I wanted to say 'how is this even possible?' But we both know that it would be a feeble attempt at denying it. _

"_I love you," I say quickly, Kathryn smiles knowing that already, not needing the clarification. "And we'll get though this. I promise." She nodded.  
"And I love you too." She says.' _

Adam looked at the results of the DNA test as the computer bleeped. He read the words carefully; even though there were only two words flashing.

_NO MATCH. _Chakotay wasn't the killer. The epithelial's were all wrong for him to be the killer anyway. According to them, the killer was female. Lindsay walked in. Adorning the normal lab coat, she grinned at him.

"What have you got for me Adam?" She asked, leaning over him to get a better look at the results. She smiled when she saw the words. "That's better than nothing. At least now we know it's a she we're looking for."

Adam nodded nervously. He got like that around the senior staff.

"I found something weird in her blood," Adam said finally snapping out of his trance, "Something called Tetradiathaleme. It's some sort of background radiation from travelling a lot…" Adam trailed off, "Now this may sound stupid… and if it does, just tell me and I'll shut up… but I found this in all the samples you gave me; Chakotay, the victims, and the DNA on the victim all had Tetradiathaleme in… I recon that there all from outer space…" Lindsay looked at Adam like he was nuts. Then went all serious…

"You remember the other week, that space ship… NCC – 74656 the news called it… it came down in to the Atlantic?" Adam nodded at Lindsay's query, slightly confused. Lindsay grabbed a pair of gloves and pulled Ambers school bag that had been collected from the scene. Lindsay took a scalpel and undid the seal after signing the seal. Then she tipped the contence on to the table in front of them. The normal teenager stuff fell out, books and magazines, a half eaten lunch, gym kit. But something stuck out the most. A badge clattered on to the lighted glass table. And Lindsay stared at it.

"What is that?" she asked, Adam shrugged.

"I have no idea…" Lindsay looked at him, "But I'll get right on it!"

Chakotay's eyes were clouded over as he stared off in to space. He was still remembering the past. The memories of the past 15 years. He knew he had to let go, he had already started; he'd guessed. He'd finally got tired of walking around the small apartment. There's only so many place that you can go in a place like that. So he took to one of the couches. Staring at the dark, blank T.V that Tom had insisted that they had bought. But he hadn't any guts to turn it on. Tired of listening to the babble of there every day lives, he tuned out, and watched the T.V of memory's in his head.

'_A shriek escaped Kathryn's lips. My hand was turning purple by now as well. Half of me was waiting for the call, calling me back to the bridge, the other half just wanted to see the miracle of life. She squeezed again. I shouted with her… who knew the captain had such a tight grip. The grip was so tight that it made her knuckles turn pale white. I lost track of the time, but it took an eternity for the doctor to say anything. Then after a while he grinned. And I found looking at the small bundle in my arms. She opened one eye; it was an amber sort of colour. I felt so proud of the little creature in my arms. She was so small. I could almost hold her in one arm…_

"_What should we call her?" Kathryn asked her stunning blue eyes bored in to mine. I smiled at her. _

"_Amber," I whispered, I passed her my, _my, _daughter, and she suddenly under stood why… Kathryn nodded weakly. The doctor swiftly took the baby from her arms and placed her in an incubation unit. Kathryn's eyes drooped and I took my leave… little did I know the celebration was already underway on the bridge…_'

_Randomnessismystyle…! 3 _


	4. Part Four Discovery

Adam looked at the small badge; it almost looked like a child's image of a star. But a lot more complicated. He placed two crocodile clips on to the edges of the smooth metal. It wasn't a metal he recognised. Once the crocodile clips were in place; he put it onto a stand and swabbed everywhere for DNA. Then and only then did he try to find out what it was. Adam found that he could make the silver part, that part that covered most of the body of the badge. That if he pressed down hard enough he could make it come off. It came off to reveal a complex sensor and communications array. Adam stood there; slack jawed for a second, until he noticed Danny laughing.

"What have you got Adam?" He asked, Adam looked at Danny then back again at the badge. He couldn't find the words for a second.

"I… uh… I guess Lindsay was right… Lindsay had a theory…" And Adam went on to explain the theory to Danny… He laughed at Adam.

Kathryn had noticed how the light in Chakotay's eye's had gone. She hated to see him in this way; she wanted to tell him everything would be okay, to tell him not to worry. But she wasn't there like he was, he saw the whole thing, she remembered crash landing though… Losing people that were her friend's… losing Tuvok and others like him. Amber had been so lucky. They had only been on earth for a few months, and everything was going well.

Amber had been enrolled in a school; she had even made some friends… Both Chakotay and she had found Jobs, B'Elanna and Tom are still trying. Tuvok, Kes and Neelix prefer to stay at home. There physical attributes aren't the same as a human and they understand that… It seemed… Logical? I walked over to sit with Chakotay, I had been so mad at first thinking for twenty seconds that this was his fault. But even I knew that it hadn't been. Then I was just so sad that it had happened to my only daughter…

Danny was still grinning about what Adam had told him. But the more he thought about it; the more right it sounded. They all knew that the Space ship had been a hoax. Even the news had said that they had found no evidence other than _ion particles. _Danny accidentally bumped into Lindsay.

"Adam's looking for you; he says your theory is possible." Danny said, moving around Lindsay but in there haste the try to move out of each others way but to no avail.

"DANNY!" Mac shouted, "I need to see you…" Danny moved Lindsay out of the way like she was nothing. Lindsay wanted to hit him but it was too late Danny had already moved. So she went off to find Adam… She found Adam covering his ears… she opened the glass door and found her self being hit by an ear splitting sound. She covered her ears as well. She motioned for Adam to make a run for the door. He nodded and ran.

"What did you do?" Lindsay asked, Adam looked at her. He was confused. Then his face paled.

"Lindsay I can't hear you."

_Randomnessismystyle…! 3 _


	5. Part Five A Perfect Day For A Murder

The sonic noise linked the COM badges together, some how they were releasing a high pitched noise that had to be deactivated one by one. Chakotay stopped his first then the rest of the crew. Kathryn sat next to him; she placed her hand over his much larger, tanned one. He tried to hide his shock, he knew that deep down that she still loved him and she knew that this wasn't his fault. He opened his mouth to speak but the words caught in his throat. They were stuck. But the tears told Kathryn that he wasn't over it. He opened his mouth again. This time the words moved but it was forced.

"I've tried so hard to tell my self that she's gone, but though she still with me, I feel alone…" Chakotay said, "How could I let this happen?" He asked. Kathryn couldn't answer it.

Adam looked at Lindsay, trying to make sense of her moving lips. But she was talking to fast. Lindsay was pacing back and forth like a metronome he started to think of the name of the song that he'd had stuck in his head all day. But before he could start thinking properly Lindsay had grabbed his arm and was dragging him towards Mac's office. Adam visibly gulped. Lindsay knocked but there was no answer, Mac wasn't there.

Mac was looking at the crime scene again. He was looking for any sort of evidence that could help find the killer. Something then shone in the early winter sun light. He took some gloves out of his pocket and snapped them on. He then grabbed a bin-liner that was covering it and pulled it out of the way. All he could think of to describe the shiny object was 'dagger'. And this dagger should be the murder weapon… in fact it must be the murder weapon as it was covered in blood; half dried, sticky, sickly, crimson blood.

"The bin-liner will have covered it up when it started to rain… saving finger prints… and BINGO we have our killer… and justice is served to the family."

The bell was ringing again. Chakotay groaned in response. He didn't make a move to answer it. In the end Naomi went and answered the door.

"Hi, I'm Detective Mac Taylor; I'm here to talk to Chakotay…" He said smiling at the child at the door. "Can I talk to him…?" Naomi nodded letting him pass after a show of his badge. She was being weary of everyone until they found the killer. He saw Chakotay sat staring at one of the pictures that lined the mantel piece. It was of Amber, Chakotay and his wife, all happy and smiling; at a picnic. They were happy.

"Uncle Chakotay… Detective Taylor's here to see you…" Naomi said. Chakotay barley remembered the name but he made no attempt to move. It was like he was frozen on the day that the picture was taken. Frozen in time.

"Hello, Mr. Chakotay… I'm here to tell you that were a step closer to finding your daughters killer." Something flashed in Chakotay's eyes. "I found a knife of some sort and it was covered in your daughter's blood and an unknown female DNA, but there was something wrong with the DNA. It looked like it had been altered some way. Do you know how it could have been altered?" Mac asked; Chakotay shrugged the first sign of movement that had been made for days. "She was very beautiful." Mac added.

"She was clever too. Taking after her mom at that…" Mac nodded.

"Can I talk to her?" Mac asked quickly. Chakotay pointed though into the next room, cocking an eye brow. Sniffing up.

"She's cooking, be sure to have the ambulance on stand by," Chakotay tried to joke, but really he was just quoting something that she'd said.

Mac nodded with a smile. And went though into the kitchen.

Mac thought that the smell got worse when he went in to the kitchen. He saw a woman, the same from the picture, working frantically with the cooker, talking to her self. Mac cleared his throat. And the woman jumped half a foot in to the air. Then giggled to her self, not turning around.

"Nice to see you out of that chair Chakotay, not good for you, now would you do me a favour and wash the pots?" She asked, Mac couldn't help but grin.

"Uhm… I'm not Chakotay." He said laughing slightly, Kathryn swung around a carving knife in her hand, her eyes a blaze with fury. "I'm from NYPD…" Her face relaxed. Kathryn placed the knife down, behind her, and smiled sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, but you can't be too careful," She said turning back to the cooking, picking up the knife and cutting some onions.

"I want to talk to you about you're daughter." He said, and this time no matter how many toxins were being released those were real tears.

Kes was walking down the street, her hood pulled up over her ears. She was trying to keep the chilly winter air out and the warm air in. She stumbled down towards some alley ways trying to remember the way back, lost again. She took no notice of the footsteps and the voice in her head. She quickened her pace, trying to get away. But he pounced at her. And the blood was everywhere. Not a place in the alley way was untouched by the crimson liquid that once flowed though her veins. Her unseeing eyes were fixed on the pale blue, cloudless sky. A perfect day for a murder.

_Randomnessismystyle…! 3 _


End file.
